Take the Shot, Break Your Heart
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: After Cosmo's death, Sonic contemplates and remembers the time HE had to sacrifice the two that meant the most to him to save the world. Note: Insane does NOT make an appearance in this story, it is strictly the Underground, with a minor mention of Tails and Robotnik. Warnings: Character Death, Angst, Feels.


Insane: This hit me and demanded to be written or it would eat all my barbecue chips. Since I happen to want my barbecue chips, I wrote it. WARNING; ANGST, DEATH, and FEELS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. If I did, Sonia and Manic would've come back. Because I love them. But they haven't. So I don't own it.

~! #$%^&*()-

Sonic Hedgehog sat in his room on the Blue Typhoon, listening to the sound of his 'little brother', Miles "Tails" Prower, sobbing through the wall. Ending Cosmo's life was the hardest thing the little kitsune had ever done, and left him with a gaping hole in his heart.

Sonic knew how it felt.

_**Take a look, don't you see**_

_**Just how much you mean to me?**_

_Sleet shoved the blue hedgehog into the bulletproofed room before quickly locking the heavy steel door. The room was small, reinforced to the yin-yang. Gemstone eyes took in the foot or so of bullet proof glass in between their owner and the owners of two identical pairs._

_**Sister and brother, I love you.**_

_**But the good of the many outweighs the few.**_

_Before Sonic were three holes in this glass, though none were even close to large enough to do him any good. The hole in the middle was directly in front of a square panel set in between two cages. In the cage to the left, chained in place, was his sister, Sonia. The cage to the right contained an identical set up with his brother, Manic. Both of the cages and the panel were hooked to a large machine directly behind them._

_There was a hole in the glass in front of each._

_**Brothers and sister to the very end**_

_**Through thick and thin the best of friends.**_

_Sonic was confused. What was Buttnik planning?_

_The 'T.V. Screen' above him chose that moment to turn on, revealing Robotnik's bald head for the world to see._

_"Well, hello, _rat_. I'm sure your wondering why you're here?"_

_"SAVE IT, BUTTNIK! LET MY SIBLINGS GO!"_

_"Now, now. We'll have none of that. Not if you want your golden opportunity."_

_"My... Opportunity?"_

_"To win the war, of course."_

_"Huh?"_

_**Take your weapon, aim it true;**_

_**Sonia, Manic, I love you.**_

_"The machine you see before you has a very special function. it is set to activate a series of bombs in my bases across the planet, a series of special electromagnetic pulses that will destroy all of my Swatbots - all across the planet, and, importantly, a wireless wavelength meant to DeRobotisize everyone I have done so to."_

_Sonic stared, mouth open slightly. Surely this wasn't real? Surely Robotnik wouldn't-_

_"However, there IS a catch."_

_Of course. "What would that be?"_

_"The machine won't activate unless the occupants of the cages are killed."_

_**Two shots to put an end to war**_

_**Two lives exchanged for many more.**_

_Sonic's breathing hitched. "B-but-"_

_"There's another option. You could shoot the panel. That would destroy the machine and free your siblings. However, it also would put an end to pretty much ANY chance the Freedom Fighters have at winning this war."_

_**Sonic Hedgehog, what will you do?**_

_**Choose for the world, or choose for you?**_

_Sonic was frozen in place, horrified. It took a moment for what Robotnik was REALLY saying to sink in, though._

_You could shoot the panel._

_YOU could shoot the panel._

_Implying... Dear goddess, no..._

_"What do you mean _I_ can shoot the panel?"_

_"Picked up on that line, did you? It's simple, hedgehog."_

_**Take a look, can't you see**_

_**Just how much you mean to me?**_

_"Why should I do YOUR dirty work? If you want that machine activated you'll have to do it yourself."_

_Sonic stared. "What?"_

_A frustrated groan came from the man on the monitor._

_"Shoot the panel... Or shoot your siblings."_

_A slot opened in the wall and a drawer slid forward, revealing a high-powered handgun._

_**We're at war and people die,**_

_**Spread their wings and take to the sky.**_

_Numbly, Sonic stepped over and picked it up, staring at it without really seeing._

_He turned his head and glanced at his brother and sister, wishing they weren't gagged so he could speak to them._

_**But can you do it? Can you take this shot?**_

_**Kill your siblings or leave the world to rot.**_

_He didn't think he could bring himself to do it. Green eyes sought others, and he locked eyes with Sonia. There were tears pouring down her face, but there was also the glow of understanding that made her beautiful - enough to catch the eye of most men who see her._

_Locking eyes with Manic was even harder. The normally nonchalant thief was shaking in fear and inner turmoil._

_**Sonia and Manic, they love you,**_

_**They know the good of the many outweighs the few.**_

_Green eyes darted about, looking for any other option. ANYthing besides murdering his family or killing and chance of defeating Robotnik._

_There was nothing._

_**Sonic, child, aim your gun,**_

_**Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run.**_

_Sonic looked at the his siblings and thought on their adventures... Sonia complaining her dress was getting wrinkled while they were running for their very lives and he and Manic dressing as harem girls to break into the desert base so they could rescue Raph and Sonia._

_**Two shots to bring an end to war**_

_**Their lives exchanged for many more.**_

_What could he do?_

_**Sonic Hedgehog, what will you do?**_

_**Choose for the world, or choose for you?**_

_It was an impossible choice._

_But one he had to make._

_Sonic Hedgehog stepped forward, gun in hand._

_**Pull the trigger twice, it's all you need,**_

_**For your planet, your siblings bleed.**_

_He aimed the gun through the hole on the left, mouthing 'I love you.' to his sister._

_He fired._

_**Look at Sonia, magenta fur stained red,**_

_**Watch her lift her tired head.**_

_Robotnik gasped, obviously not having expected the blue Mobian to follow through._

_**She looks into her brother's eyes,**_

_**One last time before she dies.**_

_Sonic felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes._

_**Is there love or is there hate**_

_**In emerald orbs that meet their mate?**_

_He whispers, "I'm so sorry..."_

_**Two shots to bring an end to war**_

_**Their lives exchanged for many more.**_

_He moved over to Manic._

_**Sonic Hedgehog, what will you do?**_

_**Choose for the world, or choose for you?**_

_His brother seemed in shock._

_Good. It might make this easier._

_**And there's Manic, eyes full of shock**_

_**Vest splotched like a painter's smock.**_

_Sonic let the tears fall._

_**Jade orbs put up quite a fight**_

_**To meet emeralds while there's still light.**_

_Two pairs of tear-filled jade eyes connected, but something left the pair belonging to Manic, and it was over._

_**He knows it's how it has to be**_

_**But does he feel betrayed or free?**_

_Sonic fell to his knees sobbing. The war was over..._

_**Take a look, won't you see**_

_**Just how much you mean to me?**_

_But at the price of the two people who meant the most to him._

_**Brother, Sister, I cannot stand**_

_**That I was the one to cut Fate's strand.**_

Sonic stood up from his bed, wiping tears on his blue-furred arm.

He knew Tails would eventually heal to the point where it was no longer a gaping, burning wound, but instead a brittle scar that would forever ache at the strangest times with a deep, horrible, empty feeling.

But until them, he'd be there for his family.

Even if it only made the ache in his own heart worse.


End file.
